Nico Visits The Hospital
by AnimeGrim
Summary: What happens when super idol Nico Ni visits the hospital? A little story that I first published on Tumblr, and I'm now bringing it to fanfiction :3 Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Everyone! Quick note. I'm kind of on hold with my other 2 stories "Home Sweet Home" and "Muse Family". I'm really sorry to everyone, who was looking forward to a new chapter. I just don't have that much time to write anymore...But I hope this little Nico x Maki fanfic will make it up to you.**_

 _ **(probably wont xD)**_

 _ **I originally published this on tumblr, and a lot of people liked it on there, so I thought why not share it with everyone on fanfic. So please read and enjoy :3**_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _ **: I do not own any of the Love Live Characters**_

* * *

 _ **(What happens when super idol Nico Ni~ visits the hospital)**_

 _ **Nico:**_ _Hello where could I find Nishikino Maki?_

 _ **Receptionist:** Do you have an appointment?_

 _ **Nico:** Sorry a what? Do you know who I am?_

 _ **Receptionist:** Should I?_

 _ **Nico:** I'm supper idol Nico Ni~ for crying out loud! _

_**Receptionist:** Yeaah~ if you don't have an appointment, I'm going to have,to ask you to leave. _

_**Nico:** You're telling me to leave?! Bitch I can get you fired!_

 _ **Receptionist:(laughs)** yeah right, like that's going to happen._

 _ **Nico:** I'm the hospital owners wife **(crosses arms with a smug look)**_

 _ **Receptionist:** **(Eyes Nico up and down)** A kid like you married to the boss? I don't have time for your childish jokes, move aside there is a long line of people behind you._

 _ **Nico:** WHAT DID YOU SAY!_

* * *

 _ **Maki:** So I have a meeting at 11, following up… **(knock on the door)**_

 _ **Guy:** Umm _

_**Maki:** What is it?_

 _ **Guy:** There seems to be a commotion at the reception._

 _ **Maki:** Tell security _

_**Guy:** There already there….but I think you should take a look_

 _ **Maki:** ( **sighs)** alright fine_

* * *

 _ **Security Man:** Ma'am you need to calm down **(Lifting Nico into the air, away from the receptionist)**_

 _ **Nico:** CALM DOWN? did you hear what she just said to me?_

 _ **Security Man:** The owner is in today, and she will be coming any second now._

 _ **Nico:** Good let her come, I'll give her a piece of my mind. _

* * *

**_(In come's Maki)_**  
 _ **Maki:** Nico what are you doing?_

 _ **Nico:** Hummm I could ask you the same thing! Why do none of your workers, know who I am?_

 _ **Maki:** You can put her down now **(security man nods, and puts Nico down)**_

 _ **Nico:** Answer my question_

 _ **Maki:** …I didn't think you would ever come, so I just didn't say anything…_

 _ **Nico:** **(Eye's widen)** you mean they don't know that I exist?_

 _ **Maki:** No…they do know I'm married..they just don't know who to…_

 _ **Nico:** Well that's just great **(throws arms up in frustration)**_

 _ **Maki:** But Nico I did that to protect you. Your idol carrier would have been ruined, if word got out, that you were married._

 _ **Nico:** Pshhh don't try to pull this one on me._

 _ **Maki:** I'm not._

 _ **Nico:** Yes you are._

 _ **Maki:** No I'm not._

 _ **Guy:** Ummmm….._

 _ **Maki/Nico:** WHAT? **(Guy points at the patients in the waiting area)**_

 _ **Maki: (Sighs)** Nico what are you doing here?_

 _ **Nico:** Oh idk…maybe I was being the caring and loving wife that I am. By bringing my significant other her forgotten lunch. Which I woke up early to prepare **(shoves bento box into Maki's hand)**_

 _ **Maki:** **(speechless)** Nico….I_

 _ **Nico:** **(places finger on Maki's lips)** Save it for when we get home. **(Winks before walking out)**_

* * *

 _ **Receptionist: (comes out from under the desk)** She really is your wife._

 _ **Maki:** Yeah….she's my super hot, idol wife **(sighs dreamily)**_

 _ **Receptionist:** Annnnd this wasn't a fight?_

 _ **Maki:** A fight? what makes you think that?_

 _ **Receptionist:** Ahhhh never mind_

* * *

 **So...what do you think? Good, Bad, could use some more improvement?**

 **It's different to how I usually write, but I thought why not write in this style, it could be fun xD**

 **So please fave and review, I would love to hear what you guys think.**

 **Until next time :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, this is just a little note.

So after publishing this story some people had enjoyed this story while others...not so much xD

But that's totally OK. It might actually be due to the fact, that I only added dialogue and nothing more. And I'm sorry for that. But like I said in the _first chapter beforehand_ , I wanted to try something different and to see how it goes.

So in other words, I decided that I would rewrite this cute NicoMaki fanfic. So it wont just be dialogue anymore, but an actually story. If you guys would like that, then I'll be happy enough to write it. Just let me know, and if you want to give me some ideas then feel free.

I was also planning to make it 2 chapters instead of 1. The first one being "Nico Visits the hospital", and the second one would be when Maki returns home after work, as Nico has said **"Save it for when we get home" before winking and walking out**. So I thought why not write about what Nico has in store for Maki. Who knows it might be funny.

So all in all, I'll write the first chapter again, and if you guys want I'll write about my second idea. This would probably be written somewhere around the Christmas holidays. So look forward to that. Also to not confuse you guys, I'll delete the first chapter and as well as this note. So don't get confused when it says I published 1 chapter. Because that new chapter 1 will be the full version.

So until next time xxx


End file.
